NO
by CRBXMLP
Summary: No significa no, pero cuando ella se reusó a las aspirinas, él supo que ese no era "si"


Les pido que disculpen las faltas gramaticales y ortográficas que encuentren, pero mas allá de eso espero que les guste este one-shot.

"No"

Se saboreaba más y mas con cada paso que lo acercaba a su hogar, pecaminosos en pecaminosos pensamientos se recreaba su pervertida mente. Visiones de un cuerpo femenino, desnudo y en profundo abandono le calentaban la sangre.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, casi podía saborear el olor del objeto de sus más obscuros deseos.

Se dirigió a la cocina, aun a sabiendas de que nadie lo aguardaba ahí, pero no era como días anteriores en los que se había sentido abandonado o ignorado, esta vez agradeció el tiempo a solas que le daba tiempo de pulir su no tan brillante plan.

Sobre la mesa lo aguardaban un par de bazos de ramen instantáneo. Calentó el agua, esperó los tres minutos de regla, y degustó el que ya no era su manjar favorito, más aun en esa noche en especial.

Lamió los restos de su cena de sus labios, tal vez saboreando una vez mas lo que vendría. Subió las obscuras escaleras que lo dirigían a su lecho, a su mujer, a su señora, a su torturadora, su adorado tormento.

Reprimió el ansia que días de rechazo le habían dado unos momentos mas, se dirijo al baño, se miró al espejo. Pasó su mano por su barbilla y comprobó la aspereza de su incipiente barba, que a pesar de haber sido rasurada por la mañana ya parecía una gruesa lija. Sonrió con malicia, el sabía usar su rasposo rostro en contra de la enemiga que esta noche estaba dispuesta a vencer.

Miró su cabello, tan rubio como siempre, lo desordenó un poco. No importaba cuanto ella lo negara o cuanto insistiese en que se peinara, a ella le gustaba sí, desordenado y salvaje, le daría esa atenuante de su venganza, total, no era mucho que digamos.

La ducha lo tentó, pero no, esta noche, el era un animal, una fiera, su almiscle natural lo haría mas atractivo y le daría cierto dominio del que no gosaba últimamente. Si bien su enemiga era su dueña, su señora, este dia ella sería la poseída… y en que forma.

Abrió el botiquín luego de guardar el dentífrico que usó para labarse los dientes, vio un frasquillo que contenía el veneno que usaría para subyugar a su presa, aunque si todo iba bien, solo lo usaría de fachada, solo era la llave, el seguro para que su plan funcionara.

"acido acetilsalicílico"- leyó, confirmando la identidad del medicamento por seguridad.

Tomó dos tabletas y un baso de agua como lanza y espada y se lanzó a por su presa. Abrió la puerta y la contempló un rato en aquella gran cama. Estaba reclinada sobre una almohada en la cabecera de la cama y leyendo un libro, un libro que estaba seguro, seguía en la misma pagina de ayer y de antier y de anteantier…

"buenas noches, amor"- dijo para disimular sus intenciones, pero con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

La rosada cabeza de la hermosa valquiria que era su esposa, volteó a verlo con esa mirada de fuego verde que al contrario de ayer, lo hizo regodearse de su plan maestro.

"buenas noches"- dijo secamente, volviendo a su supuesta lectura.

Solo para darle oportunidad, se acercó en tentativa a unir sus labios con los de ella, obteniendo apenas un toque, nada apasionado, un beso sin ganas, cosa que lo hizo reanudar su plan.

"te traje esto"- dijo tendiéndole lo que había traído desde el baño.

Ella lo miró de nuevo con la ceja alzada, como si no entendiera.

"son aspirinas, para tu dolor de cabeza, tómatelas"- le dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella le parecían infantiles pero adorables.

"no gracias"- dijo volviendo al libro una vez mas-"no me duele la cabeza"- dijo sin captar la maligna mueca de su esposo.

"anda, tómatelas"- le insistió, solo para saborear su victoria una vez mas.

"ya te dije que no las necesito, no me duele la cabeza"- le dijo un poco molesta.

"segura?"- le preguntó él.

"si"

Apenas respondió, sintió una aura de malicia sernirse sobre ella, miró a su marido que lucía una sonrisa tan maliciosa como esa aura, descubriendo que era su origen.

"¿n-Naruto?"- dijo con nerviosismo.

"si no te duele…" comenzó con voz macabra-"¡ENTONCES HOY SI ME TOCA!"- gritó al momento que se lanzaba como depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presa.

Había vencido, le había ganado, había trazado un plan tan tonto que de seguro funcionaría, ahora esa escusa que su mujer le venía dando de una semana atrás estaba hecha polvo.

"¡no!"- dijo ella mientras trataba de liberarse de su captor.

Ignorándola, reclamó sus labios, infundiendo la pasión que momentos antes no estaba en ese contacto. Devoró de tal forma la dulce cavidad que esta se abrió como cofre del tesoro ante la clave correcta, una lucha de lenguas que tambien el ganaría dio comienzo entre húmedos chasquidos y cortos y ahogados gemidos.

"n-no"- volvió a repetir ella, falta de aire y con los ojos nublados.

Contrario a lo que escuchó, se lanzó sobre el fino corte que era el delicado cuello de la mujer, atacó sin piedad, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo suavemente, marcando como limite su clavícula y su mandíbula, notando como la resistencia a sus ataques era cada vez menos.

Decidió ampliar el campo de batalla a las colinas, dos elevaciones en el fino y delicioso terreno que su lengua recorría con una atracción que haría avergonzarse a la gravedad. La masculina boca escaló esos montes no demasiado altos y conquistó su cumbre, no había fuegos artificiales para su hazaña, pero si que había gritos de fondo. Miró para un lado y vio a cinco de sus soldados conquistar la otra cumbre, recibiendo mas gritos de euforia en recompensa.

"n-n-o"- escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez comenzando a escuchar el tono que quería.

Conquistadas las montañas, dio paso a la marcha sobre una extensa y llana planicie. Dejando rastros de saliva a manera de banderas de un conquistador que reclama la tierra por la que pasa. Luego de pasar una pequeña depresión, que se dio el lujo de no rodear, comenzó a sentir la maleza crecer a cada toque de su boca, había llegado a donde quería, a un rodado pastizal que escondia lo que para él era poco mas que la tierra prometida, de la que manaría una miel que lo saciaría de su hambre.

Ella se resistió, pero inevitablemente el consiguió su néctar, su ambrosía.

"n-no…"- escuchó de nuevo.

Separándose de su premio, encarando la sudorosa cara de su rival, un aumento en el sonrojo de su victima le dijo que captó el momento en el que él se lamió los labios. Voló sobre su previo recorrido, esa tierra que ya tenía sus marcas, y la encaró, sonriendo al verla desviar la mirada.

"no ¿que?" dijo contra su oído, mordido el suave lóbulo que antes había olvidado.

"n-no te… atrevas…"- escuchó, sintiéndose retado a alargar la lucha, pensamiento que para nada le desagradó-"…a detenerte"

Victoria.

Pero el era un conquistador, la única piedad que concedería esa noche, es la de rematarla, aunque claro, muy, muuuuuy lentamente.

Alardeando su fuerza la posicionó para el último ataque. Sakura gritó al sentirse apuñalada, gritó fuerte, indefensa e incapaz de ignorar el placer del bestial asalto.

Una, dos… mil, miles de golpes, miles de envestidas y la pelirosa era ya una pulpa sin fuerzas. Pero solo con un deseo.

"¡no, no te detengas!"-ordenó ahora

¿Esa era su ultima voluntad? Pues que así sea.

"¡NARUTOOOOO!"

La dejó yacer sobre él, mientras con suaves caricias y besos devolvía a la vida a su amada compañera.

"Naruto"- escuchó

"¿si?"

"eres malo"- dijo intentando no sonar satisfecha y plena, cosa que para nada logró.

Cuando sintió pequeños toques en su pecho, supo lo que pasaba. Un buen ganador siempre permite una revancha, y pronto le demostraba que no era tan "malo". Quien sabe, tal vez la dejaría ganar esta vez, o tal vez no.

Podía sentirse el rey del mundo en ese momento, pero sabía que era un triunfo pasajero, ella era la verdadera dueña. La verdadera ama, sabía, muy en el fondo, que ella era quien lo había dejado ganar, que ella era quien lo vencía todas y cada una de las veces sin necesidad de usar fuerza o siquiera ordenar, sabía que ella había decidido de antemano que la tortura terminaría, y bendita sea ella por eso.

Esa noche, hubo muchas batallas mas, saliendo dos ganadores de cada una de ella cada vez, dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua, fueron el único arsenal que no fue usado esa noche.


End file.
